500 Yen
by SlenderMonkey
Summary: What can you buy with 500 yen?
1. Chapter 1

It was an atypically cold, blustery day, but Wanta wanted to be walked, so there was nothing for it but to go outside.

"I don't usually do much with him except give him food," said Nana, bundled in a puffy jacket. "You think I could hold his leash, since I'm out here?"

Mayu obliged with a smile, handing the lead to her friend. It was true that no one really followed Mayu on her walks with her dog, so she was glad for the company for once.

Nana shivered, but she looked content. For some reason, the Diclonius girl was sensitive to the cold in a way Mayu wasn't.

"What made you want to join me, Nana? It's kind of gross out today."

"Oh, I've been thinking for a while in my room," said Nana, cocking her head as she walked, "and I wasn't really getting anywhere, so I thought it might be different outside."

"Do you… think it might help if you talked to someone about it, too?"

Nana looked in her friend's eyes.

"Actually, yeah, that sounds good, Mayu! It's kind of personal…"

Mayu blushed slightly, but replied with a steady voice.

"Well, what's on your mind?"

There was a pause of at least a minute, as Nana focused on the ground and Mayu waited patiently.

"I… I want to go to school with you!" Nana's words tumbled out all at once, and she froze in her tracks, causing Wanta to look up at her questioningly.

"Uh…"

Mayu wasn't prepared for the exclamation, and she wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. Collecting herself, she set the pace again along the sidewalk, and Nana followed. Smiling crookedly, Mayu tried to meet her friend's eyes.

"Where did this come from, all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, really. I only… wanted to see what you do all day."

"But why did you look like you were working up the courage to tell me?"

"That's because…" Nana continued walking, but her face slackened as she made eye contact with Mayu. Neither girl was fully aware, but they were both blushing profusely. "Mayu, is school something really private?"

Mayu continued to grin, but she fought the urge to laugh.

"No, Nana, it's somewhere I go with lots of other people our age. All of us go there to learn things that'll help us when we're older."

"Ah," came the reply, as Nana fidgeted. "Well, would it be a problem if I came with you? I can cover my horns."

Here Mayu was given pause, and she stopped smiling.

"I don't have a problem with it… but, you see, Nana, the students… they've been students since they were really young, you know…"

Astute, Nana caught on to her friend's explanation.

"I see. So they won't accept someone who's never been to any school before? Someone like me, who doesn't know anything?"

She looked away as she walked, but her voice was even.

"Don't say that, Nana." As Wanta trotted in between the two girls, Mayu laid a warm hand on Nana's back, and the horned girl met her eyes again. "You're a smart girl, I know it. You just haven't had the chance to learn like other people. Tell you what, I'll ask one of the counsellors about the details of what it'll take to get you enrolled."

"Will you talk to someone? Really?"

"I promise."

Mayu extended her free hand, meeting Nana's artificial fingers with her own. Nana smiled, and wrapped their interconnected palms in her other hand. No blood coursed beneath the realistic skin, but the warmth in Nana's heart radiated all over her.

"Thank you, Mayu."

Nana pulled her human friend closer, slowly, and planted a soft kiss on Mayu's burning cheek. Pleasantly surprised, Mayu's smile widened, as she absently stroked Nana's fingers.

"Um... don't worry. I won't tell them any specific details until I know what it'll take to get you into my school, Nana," said Mayu.

"I want to keep walking the same path as you, Mayu... For as long as I can."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day, and Mayu was glad to be finished with the technicalities. Beyond that, she was thrilled that Nana had finally been accepted to the same school as her. Mayu felt a curious mixture of weariness and elation. However, her present state was nothing compared to Nana, who had crowed with delight when she heard the news, and was now shaking with glee.

"Mayu! I really get to go to school with you! Getting ready for those stupid entrance exams was all worth it! Oh, Mayu!"

Nana had been saying as much for the past several minutes, but Mayu maintained her quiet admiration for her friend. Nana had truly tried hard to get in, starting from the ground up with subjects that were utterly unfamiliar to a girl with her history. With Mayu's staunch support, Nana had cleared the hurdles faster than either of them could have expected, and was now reaping the fruits of her determination.

After dinner, Nana was still trembling, her grin still fixed upon her face. Once they were alone, Nana took Mayu's hand gently and gestured with her head.

"Do you feel like taking a bath?"

"I could use one," said Mayu. "You look like you definitely need a bath to calm down."

Chuckling softly, Mayu let herself be dragged down the hall. The water was already the prime temperature, but the girls took care to wash themselves before getting in. Unbidden, Nana knelt behind Mayu with a sponge in hand.

"Let me, Mayu. I'll do your back."

"Heh. Uh... okay."

"What, don't you trust me? I'm not Nyu, you know. If I were, then I'd have to give you one of these!"

Nana suddenly wrapped both arms around Mayu's waist.

"Stop, just do my back already!" said Mayu, giggling. The sensation really wasn't unpleasant. When Nyu had embraced Mayu in the same setting, she was overcome by surprise and ticklishness. Those were still there as Nana drew her soapy hands away, but something about those hands belonging to Nana made Mayu slightly wistful as her friend stopped playing and resumed washing her back.

The slick sensation over Mayu's skin stayed in her mind long after Nana had let go. It made her feel something queer and fluttery below her navel. It was almost like a second heartbeat. By the time Nana rinsed away the last of the suds from Mayu's gleaming back, Mayu shakily got to her feet.

"You don't mind doing mine now?" Nana's tone was only slightly pleading.

"Not at all. But you know, Nana, you still haven't washed your front."

"Wha-"

Mayu brought the sponge over Nana's ribs with one hand, the other lightly holding onto her hip. There was a short gasp from Nana, but she didn't move. Mayu made her hold firm by pressing her small breasts into Nana's back. The embrace was tight, but elastic, with the wet skin of both girls creating a peculiar feeling of bonding.

"Mayu..."

"This is payback," whispered Mayu. She remained glued to Nana's back as her hands and the sponge moved with delicacy.

Nana stayed silent as Mayu started with her upper belly, occasionally soaping the underside of Nana's breasts.

"Heh, they're bigger than you can tell just by looking," said Mayu with friendly jealousy. She cupped a slippery breast in one hand and squeezed lightly, causing a sharp sigh to leak from Nana's mouth. Still the two stayed seated.

"Almost done."

Washing off Nana's breasts with care, Mayu turned her attention lower on her companion's body. From Nana's pubic mound to her ribcage, Mayu diligently soaped the wet skin, which was as soft and sweet as Nana's quiet moans. She gathered more suds than was necessary, pressing firmly into Nana's silky flesh. When Mayu's finger errantly slipped into Nana's navel, the girl being washed gave a little squeak, and Mayu knew that Nana's breathing had gotten harder and faster. As a trickle of water from above broke on Nana's pale stomach, Mayu was goaded into rubbing the slippery flesh more rhythmically. She was increasingly excited as she stroked, with Nana shaking and panting with pleasure. At last, Nana gave a louder, longer moan as her back arched, and relaxed her weight into Mayu's waiting arms.

"Hahaha! Aw, Nana, that was too adorable. You were almost like Wanta just now! He likes it when I rub his belly, too."

"What... what was that... Mayu?" Nana's face burned pinker than her hair. She drew her arms protectively over her chest.

"I'm not sure, but... you felt good, right?"

The Silpelit nodded.

"Let's just have a good soak," said Mayu, smiling.

After the bath, Mayu led Nana to one of the futons in their room, grasping her hand warmly.

The two lay down, facing each other, lightly grinning. It was Nana who broke the silence.

"Mayu, is what happened in the bath something that you did... because we're friends?"

"Well, kind of. I think of you like a really special friend, Nana. But I want to touch you like I wouldn't other friends. ...Is that okay?"

"You know it is, silly," said Nana, bringing Mayu into a tight hug as they lay.

As Nana pulled back from the embrace, her face remained centimeters from Mayu's. After a few seconds, Nana pressed her lips to Mayu's welcoming ones.

"I want to touch you too, Mayu... Before we sleep."

"You're not too tired?" the human girl asked, eliciting a fresh blush blooming in Nana's face.

"Come here," was the answer, as Nana drew Mayu in close again, pressing her face into her shoulder, and broadly stroking her back.


End file.
